A. Field of the Invention
Fishing has been around for years. One of the difficulties with fishing is that an individual can only handle one rod and reel at a time. This device will allow an individual to place bait in the water at different locations and have access to more than one reel at the same time.
B. Prior Art
There are multiple prior art references related to the sport of fishing. There are also other fishing rod holders including Stahl, U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,614 which serves to lock in place several rods and reels. Other examples of this type of prior art include Dentsbier, U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,138 and Winkler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,542.
One of the objects of the current invention is to make the rods and reels accessible and easily removable yet secured in place in the event that a fish is hooked.
Another object is to place the rod and reel in a secure position so that if the fish were to grab the bait they could not pull the rod and reel from this particular device and into the water.